Disney's Brandy
Brandy & Mr. Whiskers is an American animated television series. The show originally aired from August 21, 2004 to August 25, 2006 on Disney Channel. With the Voice Talents of 'Main Cast' *Charlie Adler - Mr. Whiskers *Kaley Cuoco - Brandy 'Secondary Cast' *Alanna Ubach - Lola Boa *André Sogliuzzo - Gaspar LeGecko *Jennifer Hale - Margo *Sherri Shepherd - Cheryl, Meryl *Tom Kenny - Ed 'Minor Cast' *Alanna Ubach - Animal#2 (ep4), Anteater (ep4), Anteater (ep14), Baby Boy (ep19), Bird (ep19), Caiman (ep5), Crowd Animal#2 (ep9), Emergency Operator (ep1), Female Frog (ep16), Frog (ep10), Hummingbird (ep12), Lady Bug (ep8), Manatee (ep8), Manatee (ep12), Sloth (ep15) *Amy Davidson - Tiffany Turlington (ep16) *André Sogliuzzo - Airline Pilot (ep1), Alligator#2 (ep19), Announcer (ep19), Anteater (ep10), Baby Kinkajou (ep12), Camera Monkey (ep20), Frog (ep8), Harpy Eagle (ep20), Henchman (ep17), Jaguar (ep8), Jaguar Leafrider (ep17), Jermain (ep5), Manatee (ep13), Mantis Orchid (ep7), Marmoset (ep12), Monkey (ep15), Monkey (ep17), Monkey Attendant (ep21), Piranha#2 (ep10), Private (ep10), Puma#2 (ep18), Seatmate (ep14), Slimy Tree Slug (ep5), Snake (ep1), Terrified Rodent (ep14), Tito (ep15), Woolly Attendant 1 (ep5), Woolly Mammoth (ep7) *Bob Rubin - Lester (ep3) *Bobby Slayton - Lorenzo (ep6) *Charlie Adler - Crocodile (ep9), Giant Venus Flytrap (ep17), Jaguar (ep9), Marmoset Waiter (ep1), Millipedes (ep8), Monkey (ep1), Monkey (ep5), Monkey (ep7), Monkey Laugh (ep4), Mouse Opossum (ep5), Mr. Whisker's Brain, Tapir#1 (ep8) *Clancy Brown - Sarge (ep10) *Fred Willard - Dad Howler (ep14) *Greg Baldwin - Monkey (ep19), Snail (ep19), Talk Show Host (ep19) *Grey DeLisle - Another Bird (ep19), Crowd Animal#1 (ep9), Mama Tapir (ep9), Poncho (ep19), Tarantula (ep9), Toddler Boy (ep13) *Hallie Todd - Dr. Phyllis (ep21) *Jeff Bennett - Alligator (ep18), Announcer (ep8), Arturo Ocelot (ep7), Bat (ep5), Coati (ep4), Daddy Anteater (ep15), Fantastic Animal (ep9), Father Chicken (ep1), Fernando (ep15), Frog (ep4), Guard#1 (ep15), Hawk (ep8), Male Crocodile (ep1), Mob Animal (ep5), Monkey (ep8), Monkey Guard#1 (ep8), Monkey Guard#2 (ep8), Mr. Three (ep17), Mr. Two (ep17), Puma (ep3), Puma (ep18), Snoring Animal (ep9), Tapir (ep5), Tapir Leafrider (ep17), Turtle (ep3) *Jennifer Hale - Animal#1 (ep4), Animal Reporter#1 (ep5), Anteater#2 (ep10), Badger Leafrider (ep17), Beetle Bird (ep21), Bird (ep15), Bunny Teacher (ep21), Butterfly (ep5), Child Anteater (ep15), Flamingo (ep19), Mouse (ep4), Mrs. Pecarry (ep19), Piranha (ep10), Snake Leafrider (ep17) *Kaley Cuoco - Belching Animal (ep9) *Kerri Kenney - Female Croc (ep1), Momma Croc (ep1) *Rob Paulsen - Animal Reporter#2 (ep5), Announcer, Baby Monkey (ep8), Bat Leafrider (ep17), DeeJay (ep19), Fan#1 (ep17), Frog (ep12), Grouper Fish (ep16), Male Frog (ep9), Male Frog (ep16), Marvin (ep9), Monkey Guard#2 (ep5), Mr. Kinkajou (ep12), Mugger (ep9), Parrot (ep8), Pilot (ep19), Puma (ep19), Slim (ep16), Spider Monkey (ep5), Teen Frog#1 (ep9) *Sherri Shepherd - Crowd Animal#3 (ep9), Fly#2 (ep12), Lady Bug#2 (ep8), Worm (ep4) *Stephen Root - Santa (ep13) *Tara Strong - Gabriella, Mom Howler (ep14) *Thomas Lennon - Vic *Tom Kenny - Acouchi (ep20), Alligator (ep19), Badger (ep5), Bird/Parrot (ep5), Dr. Menace (ep9), Fan (ep17), Fly#1 (ep12), Frog (ep21), Frog Leafrider (ep17), Guard#2 (ep15), Jaguar Pack Leader (ep9), Jimmy (ep9), Lead Acouchi (ep20), Man (ep20), Mob Animal#2 (ep5), Monkey Guard#1 (ep5), Mr. Pecarry (ep19), Ocelot (ep18), Puma Dad (ep21), Vlad (ep11), Wild Boar (ep20) 'Additional Voices' *A.J. Trauth *André Sogliuzzo *Bob Rubin *Charlie Adler *Charlie Schlatter - Mr. Frisky (ep32), Additional Voices *Daran Norris *Dee Bradley Baker *Diedrich Bader - Wolfie (ep23), Additional Voices *Erik Von Detten *Grey DeLisle - Auntie Marla (ep30), Additional Voices *Jason Marsden *Jeff Bennett *Jennifer Hale *Joanne Maurno *John DiMaggio *Neil Flynn *Nestor Carbonell *Nicole Sullivan - Gerri *Phil LaMarr *Phil Morris *Rob Paulsen *Sara Rue - Sandy (ep32) *Susanne Blakeslee *Tara Strong *Tom Kenny *Wayne Knight 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Greg Baldwin - Boris (ep2), Vladimir (ep2) *Jennifer Hale - Gina (ep2) Category:Cartoons Category:2004 Cartoons